


This Isn't Yours

by Taolicious



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolicious/pseuds/Taolicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd switched his practice time for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This happened at 3 in the morning.

Yuzuru glared across the rink. He'd asked for a new practice time so he wouldn't be there, and yet, here they both were, separated only by empty space, tension, and ice.

"Yuzu, focus," Brian reminded him. He set his water bottle down and pushed away from the side of the rink, quickly gaining speed. He turned to head backwards, then stepped forward on his left outside edge, using his upper body to lift him into the air. He rotated three and a half times and landed effortlessly on his right back outside edge.

The rest of his jumps went just as smoothly, and he transitioned into spins. He struggled a bit, and when he fell out of one of his sit spins, he took a minute to sit on the ice and just breath. Brian's skates stopped in front of him, and he looked up to see a hand extended for assistance. "Are you okay?" the coach asked as Yuzuru took the hand and pushed himself off the ice.

"I'm fine." Yuzuru brushed the ice from his legs, then stood up and skated back to the side of the rink to find his water bottle.

Where did it go? He looked around, then glanced to his coach, who shrugged in response. This hadn't happened since he'd first arrived, and he certainly wouldn't let it happen now. He looked over to the one person he suspected would even think about taking his possessions, and there it was. Brian had turned his back already, welcoming Nam and Javier onto the ice. Javier caught his eye, though, and Yuzu subtly pointed at the offender. Javier raised his eyebrows in question, then looked and gave Yuzuru an expression of understanding. He glanced over at Nam who nodded in return.

"Get warmed up!" he heard Brian command, and the two took off, skating excitedly around the rink to Yuzu.

"Don't worry, cariño," Javi whispered as they hugged. Yuzuru nodded, leaning in to hug Nam next. He watched the two skate a few laps and sighed. This could be trouble.

Brian called him over, and they discussed the training plan for the following day. "Did you find it?" Yuzuru nodded once more, his eyes following his training partners.

Javier skidded to a quick stop in front of the group of boys tossing Yuzuru's bottle between them, the cover haphazardly discarded on the rubber mats beside the ice. One of the boys fumbled the bottle, and Javier took the opportunity to snatch it from them. "This isn't yours."

Nam skated by and caught the bottle as it was tossed to him. Javier carefully picked up the hand-knit cover from the floor. "Do it again, and you won't skate anymore," he warned before returning to Yuzuru's side. "This belongs to you, querido," he said, smiling and passing the cover back to the Japanese man. Nam handed him the bottle, and he carefully wrapped the cover around it.

"Thank you." Yuzuru grinned, pulling his training mates into a hug. "Brian. Never again, yeah?" he laughed lightly, and Brian shook his head.

"Never again. Back to work, you two!" he said, pointing at Javi and Nam. He turned back to Yuzu. "You go home and rest up for tomorrow. I'll take care of this so we don't have another incident, okay?" Yuzuru nodded, stepping off the ice to take his skates off. He felt significantly better, and he'd have to thank them all again later, for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little drawing in my notebook for this fic, but I've decided that it should never see the light of day.


End file.
